Mirra
Mirra is an adventurous and idealistic Toa of Crystal. Biography Pre-game History: She and her boyfriend Wisp arrived on Mata Nui to fight the followers of Makuta, but soon found that the forces of darkness were rampant on the island, and so went into hiding in Ta-Koro, awaiting the time to reveal themselves and start making a difference in the world. Stepping out: After the Piraka attack, and recent street fights in Ta-Koro, the pair decided to leave the city for Ga-Koro, where they hoped to find work. They eventually encountered Angitu in the Great Takea Inn, who they asked about anyone offering mercenary work. As a joke, he sent them to bug anther patron, claiming that they needed help. Realising that Mirra had been pranked, Wisp got mad, drawing his weapons on Angitu, before Mirra defused the situation. The pair wandered the city, visiting the famed greenhouses, before returning to the inn, where they hired their room for another few days, waiting to see if anything else happened in the city, their only options being to return to Ta-Koro, head to Ko-Koro, or venture into Po-Koro, none of which seemed to be good ideas. Shadow of the Past: Hearing someone with a familiar voice talking downstairs, Mirra investigated, only to be confronted by her older sister Chavara, who had recently arrived, recovering from her involvement in the Battle of Ko-Koro. The two argued, but Mirra backed down when Chavara pointed out the negatives of starting a fight in a crowded inn. Later on, Chavara let herself in, claiming she just wanted to talk, to which Mirra reluctantly agreed. They spoke for some time, hurling various accusations, until Chavara seemed to grow bored ad left Mirra to stew in her own thoughts. Mirra then confessed the truth about her evil sister to Wisp, and admitted that despite how much she wanted to, she couldn't bring herself to kill the Dark Toa. The Telepath: Wisp later roped Mirra into helping out a group of travellers who were looking for a telepath. While reluctant at first, she quickly became more enthusiastic about the quest, as it took her mind off Chavara. While on their search for the telepath, the antidermis-crazed Skorm attacked the rest of the Toa Kalta. Not fully understanding what was going on and unsure of who was on what side, but unwilling to stand idly by, Mirra combined her powers with Wisp to create a blinding smokescreen that would help/hinder all of the combatants equally. As the fight wore on, Mirra created lightstone globes to prevent Skorm from using his Huna to hide. Since he still cast a shadow, he was forced to reveal himself, taking a marine hostage in the process. Mirra shaped the globes into spikes which she used to threaten Skorm, who then turned his hostage into a gravity well as a distraction to make his escape. Mirra managed to disintegrate the crystal spikes, so that the marine was merely peppered by flying lightstone dust rather than impaled. Hanging onto Wisp to avoid being dragged into the well, Mirra was knocked out by a piece of flying debris, waking up sometime later to find that the gravity rupture had run its course and that the marines now wanted to arrest all those involved. She and Wisp followed the Toa Kalta and other witnesses to the Ga-Koro Marine Headquarters, where she was taken to be questioned by the Marine Eleen. Strange Shores: Released without charges being pressed, Mirra and Wisp, followed by Kalyss, Mura and Vakua, set out towards the docks to see the newly-arrived Dasaka for themselves. Realising that the newcomers' armour was made of crystal, Mirra tried reshaping her own armour to emulate theirs. Vakua used his Suletu to contact Mirra, asking if he could perform some kind of experiment on her new armour. The Dasaka "overheard" him and sought out the telepath, resulting in a confrontation between them. Deciding that it was best not to incite the anger of the Dasaka further, Mirra reverted her armour back to its original form, and helped Casanuva attempt to apologise for and explain Vakua's perceived "rudeness". When Mirra attempted to join the argument in support of Vakua, she was dismissed by the Dasaka Sinshi, who seemed to perceive her and her opinion as being irrelevant, since she wasn't directly related to Vakua. Enraged, Mirra snapped back, but Wisp talked her down, and she stormed away in a rage. They met up later outside the city gates, intending to wait for the Kalta to catch up to them, where they were interupted by an unruly Vortixx, who Wisp soon chased off. Soon after, they spotted a pair of travellers - Aine and Shu - approaching them, who then passed out in front of them. Discovering they were injured, Wisp did his best to treat them, while sending Mirra off to find water for the pair. Once she returned, they waited for the two to wake up. After dicovering that they were the survivors from a shipwreck, and had been living with their injuries for three days, Wisp decided that they needed to be taken to the hospital. Wisp helped support Shu, who had regained consciousness, while Mirra was left to carry the unconscious Cy-Lesterin Aine. Aine eventually awoke, and was able to walk of her own accord with the rest of the group to the Ga-Koro hospital. Once the two were handed over to the doctors, Mirra returned with Wisp, Mura and Vakua to the city gates, where Casanuva and his sister Kalyss were already waiting for them. Homeward bound: The group headed for Ta-Koro, and Mirra helped Wisp take the Kalta and their other companions on a quick tour of the Koro, before they headed up to the Akiri's hut for an audience with Jaller. After the Kalta explained their intentions to attempt to rescue the hostages from Ko-Koro, Jaller shut them down, pointing out that with their limited numbers and complete lack of intel, the mission was doomed to failure. He also threatened to have them arrested if they tried going behind his back. Mirra spoke up, pointing out that as Jaller himself had said, the enemy's numbers were growing steadily, and that if someone didn't try something soon, it would be too late to stand a chance of stopping Echelon. Appearance and Tools Of an average height and build, Mirra is known for her striking good looks, despite the fact that she puts no effort into maintaining her appearance. Her armour is white and embossed with frosted blue crystal, which leads many to believe her to be a Toa of Ice, which is what she has been posing as since her arrival on the island. Her eyes and heart stone are an icy blue. She wear a Kanohi Calix – the Mask of Fate, and wields a sabre made of fused crystal and protosteel. She also carries various crystal objects in a small satchel for use as weapons if there is none readily available. Abilities and Traits As a Cy-Toa, Mirra can control crystal. Although usually kind-hearted, nurturing and gentle, Mirra becomes a veritable demon in combat, resorting to brutal and violent things that she often feels guilty about later on, even if they were necessary. She enjoys making small ornaments and other beautiful items out of crystal, which she then sells to make a small profit. She sees it as her way of using her powers for something other than violence, while still doing good with them. Relationships Friends: * Wisp * Aine * Shu * Mura * The Toa Kalta Enemies * Chavara * Panyk * Onic * Skorm Quotes * none yet Trivia * Mirra was originally intended to be a Toa of Glass, but this was not approved as a custom element, so she was made a Toa of crystal instead. * Mirra was the Cy-Toa who cut off Natharius' arm many years ago. Category:Cy-Toa Category:Mercenaries Category:Toa Category:Characters